2 0 1 2
by Psychopathic Light
Summary: The time has come. Everything will come to a end... Everyone will die in the process... Maybe everyone...
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't believe that the world will end in 2012, but I made this story completely for fun... And after watching the movie 2012.**

**Summary: Everything is coming to a end... Everyone will die in the process... Maybe everyone...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Another earthquake. Everything is falling. Everything is breaking. Everybody will die. And nobody can stop the end of the world. Titans Tower shook rapidly. Starfire turned to face Robin.<em>

_"Robin, what is happening," Starfire asked, worried._

_"Its the end of the world," Robin replied. "And were going to die."_

_Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Dude! Is that why earthquakes and _tsunamis are happening almost everywhere?"__

__Robin grimaced. "Yes, Beast Boy. Starfire, go and get Raven and Cyborg and tell them to get into the T-Ship. And fast."__

_Starfire quickly flew out of the room to call their two friends._

_"I don't wanna die!" Beast Boy whined._

_Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "Come on, lets go get the T-Ship ready."_

_"Okay!" Beast Boy and Robin ran to the T-Ship and quickly got it set._

_Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg soon showed up holding bags full of food. Tofu included._

_"Hurry, get into the T-Ship!" Robin yelled. _

_The other Titans quickly got into the T-Ship. Right after the T-Ship flew away, the tower crumbled into the dirt._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just the prologue. The other chapters will be much longer. So do not fret soon-to-be fans!<strong>


	2. Only the Beginning

**AN: I'm updating! I'm actually updating this story :D Sorry for taking FOREVER to update... DON'T KILL ME x_x If you do, you'd never know what's going to happen...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the** **Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>~2 0 1 2~<br>l.l l.l l.l  
>l.l l.l<br>l.l **

It all started this exact day. At midnight to be exact. They were all sleeping, oh-so peacefully. Then it happened. The tower started shaking. The land around the tower began cracking, forcing the trees to disroot and fall into the unforgiving crack. The cracks were huge; someone could easily fall into one. The shaking awoke the slumbering Titans; they all ran towards the Common Room.

Starfire looked at her friends... her family with a worried look painted on her face. "Robin, what is happening?" The alien asked, eyebrows furrowing deeper due to worry.

"An earthquake." Robin's face may have looked nonchalant, but his voice was laced with worry.

Cyborg looked at his friends. "Why are y'all so worried? I built the tower with the finest metal? It won't break down!" Cyborg was worried, but he has faith in the tower. He has faith that it won't fall down.

The Tower's shaking became more rapid, more forceful. The water began splashing harshly against the tower. A few windows cracked due to the pressure, allowing the water to seep into the tower. The alarm began ringing.

"Duude! We have to get out of here. I don't wanna die," Beast Boy whined. He was too young to die, dangit! And too handsome...

"For the first time in my life, I'd have to agree with Beast Boy," Raven said. "If we don't get out soon, the tower will **crash** on us."

The tower hysterically shaking. The water was rapidly splashing against the tower with vigorous force. Outside Titans' Tower, houses and buildings were crashing down. Cars were crashing against one another, trees were crashing down on houses that have yet to break, and the screaming could be heard from miles away.

"Cyborg, go set the T-Ship." Robin ordered as a deep frown forced its way upon his face. _The world is ending..._ Robin inwardly grimaced at the thought. "Starfire, Raven, go to everyone's rooms and grab us each two sets of clothes; we'll need them."

Cyborg would have complained about Robin's bossy attitude, but the situation is too dire. The robotic man ran towards the stairs (the elevator stopped working due to the water), and ran up towards the roof. He had to set it up, and fast! Starfire and Raven ran out of the Common Room and into the hallway, entering each room to grab two sets of clothes for everyone.

"Beast Boy, you and I are going to get food."

The green haired boy nodded. Both he and the raven-haired hero went to the kitchen and grabbed food... lots of food. Raven and Starfire soon returned; their hands were full of clothes. On Starfire's head was Silkie.

"We have returned with the clothes, Robin," Starfire said.

Robin stared at all the clothes. "I thought I asked for two sets per person..."

"Starfire here loves all her clothes and couldn't leave them all behind," Raven replied dryly.

"Dudes! Hurry!" Beast Boy yelled. "Cyborg must have finished setting up the ship."

All four of them climbed up the stairs with amazing speed. Once they reached the roof, they climbed into the T-Ship; Cyborg had finished setting it up. Once they were all in the T-Ship, Cyborg pulled it off of the roof and flew.

Under the ship, the Titans Tower crumbled into many little pieces. Everything around the tower was crumbled. Cracks were everywhere.

**~2012~**  
><strong>l.l l.l l.l<strong>  
><strong>l.l l.l<strong>  
><strong>l.l<strong>

Everything was silent after they called every Titan and gave them a warning. Finally, Robin spoke.

"Cyborg, take us to Gotham City. Wayne Manor to be exact," the Boy Wonder ordered. To be frank, he was worried. Bruce, Alfred, and his siblings could have died. Sure, he was mad at Bruce, but he still loved his adopted father.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Why should we go there?" Cyborg was suspicious. Why would Robin want to go visit/save some rich playboy?

_I have to tell them... _Robin thought. He had to tell them... "Bruce Wayne is my father..."

"Wait... Wouldn't that mean your Richard Grayson?" Cyborg was shocked when his friend said yes. "Would that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Another yes.

"Duuuuudde! I've been hanging out with Richard Grayson this whole time," Beast Boy asked. The green teen's eyes were literally stars.

"Yes..." And Robin was officially weirded out. "Get us to Gotham as fast as you can..."

**~2012~**  
><strong>l.l l.l l.l<strong>  
><strong>l.l l.l<strong>  
><strong>l.l<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This took forever to write x_x I don't know when the next update will be... Also, does anyone have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter? My brain died typing this chapter...<strong>

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
